


Photograph

by jumping_jax



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Swearing, breaking up, no beta we die like men, this is mostly angst just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumping_jax/pseuds/jumping_jax
Summary: Photograph - Ed SheeranTen had made him so happy. Their time had been short and rushed, but it had been the best time of his life. He’d experienced a love and brightness he didn’t trust to find in anyone ever again.-----------Hendery has a big fat crush on a hot upperclassman but Ten thinks he's too immature to handle something serious.





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this was written in a haze of semi-writers block so i apologize if this isn't up to par with your expectations 
> 
> also song fics are Hard To Write Well so please leave feedback on aspects you think i can improve for the future ^_^
> 
> ((barely proof-read i apologize in advance))

The weather is brisk. Not warm, not cold.

Brisk.

Somewhere in between. A common ground, if you will.

He slowly turns the picture over in his hand once again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt, sometimes._  
_But it's the only thing that I know_

 

 

 

 

 

 

It had been no more than four months into Hendery’s freshman year when he’d first laid eyes on Ten. Ten, who had been a cool, popular junior and who had stolen his heart with his exhilarating dance at the normally lifeless pep rally that had been held for the end of the fall sports season.

He’d clapped excitedly when Ten had struck the final pose, front and center with the rest of the dance crew fading into the background. All he could see was Ten.

Sure, he had only been a freshman and was still trying to feel his way through high school, but deep inside he’d felt his heart jump at the sight of the junior’s face and glowing smile and he’d known right then and there that Ten was going to be special to him in some way, at some time.

He watched Ten through the corner of his eye nearly every day following. They didn’t share any classes but they regularly passed each other in the halls, each with his respective friends, and if he was feeling particularly brave, he’d peak into the gym after school on his way home just to catch a glimpse of the dance crew practicing.

Back then, things had been fine. They were, “whatever,” as his friend Dejun would’ve said.

But back then, it hadn’t hurt as much to think about Ten as it did three years later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_  
_It is the only thing makes us feel alive_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He stares back down at the polaroid photo. Both of their eyes had been bright and smiles huge as they’d shoved into each other to try and take up as much of the frame as they could for themself. It hadn’t been caught in a picture, but Hendery blushes at the memory of Ten twisting his head swiftly to face him and pecking him on the cheek seconds after the flash had gone off.

He delicately traces a finger over Ten’s facial features, following the curve in his eyebrows and the outline of his cheeks down to his neck, and then over his shoulders where they merged with Hendery’s own.

It’s hard to believe there had been a time when they’d been so happy together. And even harder to think about how it had all gone wrong.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_We keep this love in a photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Hearts are never broken_  
_And time's forever frozen still_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The detention room was room E131 and substituted as an acting classroom during the day. That had been when they’d first talked.

Hendery couldn’t even remember why he’d been given a detention only three weeks into his sophomore year, but he’d be forever grateful for it.

He’d walked in to find the room almost completely empty, as it should be for so early in the year, and not a teacher in sight.

He could’ve easily walked right out then and he seriously thought about doing so until a voice had piped up from the back corner.

“Don’t think about leaving, they’ve got cameras focused on the door from every angle and I’d bet my fries that there’s a security guard monitoring from the office.”

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice and his heart stopped.

Ten.

He was sitting, feet kicked up on one of the school’s crumby desks, sucking handful after handful of fries into his mouth as he eyed Hendery up and down.

 

Ten had talked to him.

As bad as it sounds, he’d been thinking of how their first conversation might’ve played out. Idealye’d approach confidently and compliment Ten on what an amazing dancer he was and ask a few questions about how long he’d been doing it and how he learned. And then they’d really get into it, start laughing and joking around with one another as if they’d been friends their entire lives and it would be like a romance novel crafted by John Green himself (but it was supposed to be without all of the sadness and tears…)

This was nothing like it though.

He cleared his throat carefully. “O-oh, damn.”

“Damn indeed,” Ten had nodded, bringing his large, plastic cup up to his lips and sipped loudly through the straw.

So, ever so awkwardly, he took a seat at the back with Ten, left a buffer of a single desk and laid his head down to face away from the handsome junior.

Maybe five minutes of silence, besides Ten slurping his drink and chewing his fries, passed between them until Tem flared his throat again.

“What’s your name?” He asked, making Hendery shoot up in his seat and turn to face the older.

“M-me?” He’d asked stupidly.

“Uh, you’re like the only other kid in the room so, yeah, kinda,” Ten had chuckled, kicking his feet around, shifting his legs’ position on the desk. “I’m Ten, just so you know,” he’d added as an afterthought.

“As in the number?” Hendery blurted out.

“Yup,” the junior had replied proudly, popping the “p” with a satisfied smirk. “Got a problem?”

“No, no, just checking,” he’d hurriedly defended. “I’m Hendery, just so you know.”

He hadn’t meant to tack on that last bit to try and make fun of the older but Ten had understood it that way and glared playfully at Hendery, though said nothing of it.

“What grade are you in? You frosh?”

“Nah, sophomore,” he’d replied.

“Senior,” Ten nodded, pointing at himself. “I think I’ve seen you around before so that makes sense.”

“O-oh yeah, maybe at pep rallies,” he replied shyly, begging the gods in the clouds to have not let Ten notice him basically stalking him.

“Oh, you’re probably right…”

_Thank fucking god._

This was his chance. He cleared his throat again. “Speaking of which, I really enjoy watching you dance at the pep rallies, you’re super talented and you just steal the whole show every time…”

He cringed. Did that make him sound creepy liked he’d always just been staring at Ten? Ten got a lot of solos so maybe not… but had the “steal the whole show” part been necessary? Probably not-

“Wow, thanks,” Ten blinked, looking taken aback by Hendery’s compliment. “I- I always just thought everyone slept through those,” he admitted, scratching the back of his head and quickly glancing around the room.

“Well, if anyone does they’ve been severely missing out,” Hendery shrugged with a newfound confidence. “I’m surprised you don’t dance professionally or at least try to make some money off of it. Good enough to win one of those Got Talent shows, I’d bet.”

Ten had laughed and it had been the most beautiful music to Hendery’s ears. “You’re smooth, really smooth. Tryin to get my number or something?” He’d joked.

Hendery almost died in that instant. His face had rushed, pulsing with warm blood and his heart rate spiked, leaving him short of breath.

How the fuck does one answer that?

“N-no- what? Like- no, w-why would you ask that?” He sputtered, slumping back into the desk and turning his head to face away once more.

Ten laughed again, this time louder. “Aw, c’mon, I was just teasing! I get it, I’m hot, but you’re kinda young for me,” he’d finished with a slightly awkward chuckle.

The words had bruised young Hendery’s ego ever so slightly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_So you can keep me, inside the pocket of your ripped jeans._

 

 

 

 

 

 

A fat tear plops onto the picture, distorting their faces slightly as the clear liquid refracts the light of the mid afternoon sun. He wipes at his eyes but there’s a comfortable smile resting on his face. As bad as things had ended, he’d never forget the good memories.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Holding me closer till our eyes meet_  
_You won’t ever be alone, wait for me to come home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks passed. Ten started to smile at Hendery in the halls, sometimes even flashing his eyebrows at the younger or offering a quick wave before getting swallowed by the swarming bodies in the halls. But it never failed to make his heart flutter and cheeks redden.

Then, they get the chance to talk properly again. Annually and for as long as anyone at the school could date back, there’s a huge halloween party thrown at the star football player’s house. If you knew about it, you were invited.

Hendery had his back pressed against the wall while he quietly observed everyone around him. People did what you’d expect at a wild highschool party, nothing too interesting except for the occasional shit-faced kid who made a complete fool of themself. The memory was a blur at best but he’d never forget the feeling of Ten sliding directly in front of him with a mischevious grin resting on his lips.

Ten said something along the lines of, “Didn’t take you for the party type, Hendery.”

To which he’d responded with his own grin and, “don’t judge a book by it’s cover, Ten. I can be whatever type I want, party type, studious type… your type.”

He’d found such glee in watching the older struggle to formulate a sentence around his indignant sputtering. His face had flushed brightly even in the dimly lit basement and Hendery laughed, very pleased with himself.

“Relax, I was just teasing,” he echoed Ten’s words from two weeks earlier, “you’re kinda old for me anyway.”

Ten shook his head but couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face. “Right then, kid, sleep with one eye open, I’ll get you back for that,” he laughed, giving Hendery a hefty slap on the shoulder, letting his fingers brush over the younger’s collar before turning and disappearing into the crowd again.

There was a soft brush against his neck that he only noticed minutes after staring dopily at the spot where Ten had disappeared into. He fumbled with a small scrap for a couple of seconds before he pulled it from his collar, revealing a small slip of paper folded into a neat square.

His heart jumped and an uncontrollable smile spread over his face once again.

_Let’s talk again, cutie XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul_  
_And it's the only thing that I know, know_

 

 

 

 

 

 

A breeze rushes through the playground and lifts Hendery’s hood off his head, blowing through his hair and chilling his scalp. He’s too lost in Ten’s eyes to bother to fix it though.

Ten had made him so happy. Their time had been short and rushed, but it had been the best time of his life. He’d experienced a love and brightness he didn’t trust to find in anyone else.

He’s crying more now, face streaked and shining with the trails of his tears, but there’s no way he can just get up and leave now. There’s still time. He was willing to wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_I swear it will get easier_  
_Remember that with every piece of you_  
_And it's the only thing we take with us when we die_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two months of late night texts and calls mixed with casual meet-ups at the basketball court or mall. Two months when Hendery felt like he was walking on air.

Ten had been very clear about them before they’d started talking regularly. “I know I said it before as a joke, but you’re young for me and I don’t think anything between us would work well. But you’re a nice kid and I wouldn’t mind having some younger friends.”

So Hendery had been content with reaching the status of Friendship. It was comfortable. Sometimes awkward when he or Ten would not-so-subtly flirt with the other or comment in a way that was not friend-ly in the least, cutting off with a stretch of silence until they moved on and tried to forget it ever happened.

It happened rarely at first. A simple, “wow, that was hot,” from Hendery to Ten when the older attempted to touch the net of the basketball hoop in one, mighty leap. Or, “your lips are actually really pretty,” from Ten that time they’d gotten bubble tea together.

But it began to happen much more frequently to the point where Dejun complained that Hendery was spending more time with his senior boyfriend than his sophomore best friend.

Ten had even complained to Hendery that same night, saying, “did you know that Kun actually thinks we’re dating. He just, ‘Ten, you and your boyfriend are really cute.’ That bitch…”

He’d laughed along and listened as Ten continued to complain about calculus while lying on his bed, wishing that one day they could become more.

Among the late nights spent with Ten over the phone, he’d asked several times (yes, it was childish and immature of him to not be able to accept a ‘no’ as an answer but… he _really_  likes Ten).

“Ten, would you want to date me?”

“Sure, if you were older,” he’d usually reply.

“Why does that matter? If I like you and you like me back then age shouldn’t matter.”

“Hendery, think for a second. I’m a senior. I’ll be away at college for the next four years in six months. Not to mention, you’re still a little reckless. I just see you more as a younger brother.”

Other times, it seemed like Ten was more open to giving them a try.

“Ten, if I asked you on a date, what would you say?”

“Oh my god, are you still hung up over this?”

“You’re kinda leading me on…”

“... Okay fair. Truthfully? … I’d probably say yes.”

“Really?!”

“Woah, hold your horses, I’d say yes to a date, a single date, that doesn’t mean I’d agree to you being my boyfriend.”

“Hmm, alright I guess.”

But despite everything Ten said, his actions told completely different stories. He began ditching his other senior friends and the college students from the local university in favor of going with Hendery to play videogames or walk through the park and talk.

Their behaviors around one another shifted quickly, though subtly. They’d gone from standing an arm’s length apart to avoid unwanted contact, to sitting on top of eachother on park benches where they’d snack on cookies and coffee, discussing everything from the validity of another mass extinction, to gender and sexuality, to cereal first or milk first, to the various forms of self expression.

His happiest memories from sophomore year had been with Ten.

And his saddest.

But Hendery would forever cherish every second he’d gotten to spend with Ten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_We keep this love in this photograph_  
_We made these memories for ourselves_  
_Where our eyes are never closing_  
_Hearts were never broken_  
_And time's forever frozen still_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The picture had been taken maybe in the late spring of Hendery’s sophomore year. Right before everything had gone wrong.

But you can’t tell that from looking at the moment frozen in time. All there is to see is huge, bright smiles, slightly reddened ears, sparking eyes and laughter echoing for an eternity.

He wishes there was a way to relive that moment in the picture.

Even if just to feel the feeling of being loved again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_So you can keep me_  
_Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans_  
_Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet_  
_You won't ever be alone_

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was at the school’s winter formal - a generally disappointing night hosted by the school in an attempt to raise spirits before midterms - that they officially became a couple.

He’d never thought the day would come but it was by far the best day of his life, despite how it had all ended.

Hendery had walked back from school the week before, planning to knock out all the homework he could before getting ready to go over to Ten’s place and try an assortment of new recipies his mom had dished up and was preparing to take to the bake sale at the Formal. Of course, they were new recipes and over the few months Hendery had found that his friend’s mother was extremely anxious about everything. A compassionate woman, but she struck panic into the hearts of everyone within a twenty foot radius.

His dad gave him a ride, coming to a rolling stop and chucking, “tuck and roll!” at his son before speeding off after Hendery’s feet had barely just landed on the ground.

Ten was waiting at the door for him, propped against the door frame with one hand and grinning broadly.

“My mom’s sleeping, she’s totally drained from baking all day, so the food is free game,” he announced as they made their way into his house.

Hendery would never forget Ten’s house. Not as spacious as other houses of their suburb, but it was so warm, so welcoming. The homely kind of warm you normally only feel around the holiday season. He always loved being invited over to Ten’s house. It always eased his worries and wrapped him in a happy feeling.

They took a few of each kind of cookie, taste testing carefully before selecting the best, and scrambled up to Ten’s room where they dumped their stash onto the desk and flopped onto the bed.

“Y’know, I didn’t think I’d like the strawberry-chocolate pretzel cookies to be honest,” Ten remarked through a mouthful of the scrumptious sweet. “It’s… not what I expected. It’s good.”

“Mm, okayyy… but gingerbread.”

“So true.”

They’d chatted about something meaningless until the topic of the winter formal rolled around and Hendery confessed he still didn’t have anyone to go with.

“Really?” Ten asked, voice a tad too high. There was a hint of surprise but something else more hidden beneath a general indifference. “You’re not going with Dejun or any other friends?”

“Nope,” he replied, popping the ‘p’ and shrugging lazily. “Dejun might actually have a date, another sophomore, I think people call him Lucas. He’s huge, like double Dejun’s height, have you seen him?”

“Oh my god, no way! That guy’s like six foot five and Dejun’s not even five foot!” Ten cackled loudly. “That’s so cute!”

“Not even five foot- Ten?! He’s _your_  height, shut up! And as cute as they would be, that would mean that I don’t have any friends to go with and I’ll have to stay at home like a loser,” he whined.

“But you are a loser.”

“Not helping!”

“Right, right, sorry,” he chuckled.

Ten fell quiet then, thoughtful. “Come with me, we can go to the dance if you don’t have anyone else,” he proposed finally, turning to look directly at Hendery.

His heart skipped a beat and he suddenly felt short of breath. “Thought I was too young for you,” he joked, the quip lacking it’s normal confidence and light-heartedness.

Ten gently whacked him on the shoulder. “Not like that, dipshit, just as friends.”

It hurt. But who was he to say no? “Sounds fantabulous.”

 

“Woahhh, smokin hot!” One of Ten’s friends, Jaehyun, crowed when Hendery had rolled up to the address Ten had supplied a few days before. He was dressed in a simple suit, coordinated with Ten’s. Hendery’s was clad in a nice, black button down shirt with a sleek grey jacket and matching dress slacks while Ten easily pulled off a sharp grey button down shirt under a jet black blazer that matched his black dress slacks. It was pretty cute to be honest. And had actually been Ten’s idea.

“Hands off, he’s mine for the night,” Ten had joked along, walking up to greet Hendery. He offered his hand with a big grin, which the younger took eagerly, and lead them up to where a group photo was taken. There were a bunch of seniors Hendery couldn’t recognize and a few juniors, none of which he knew either, and suddenly he felt nervous.

“Take the damn picture already! It’s not prom or anything!” A senior, probably the Kun kid, complained good-naturedly. It took several tries before the parents were satisfied and the kids were sent off to the formal.

Ten hooked his arm in Hendery’s, not meeting the youngers startled glance, and walked them through the gym doors to where the party had already begun.

An hour passed and Hendery was bored out of his mind. Dejun was actually walking around with the tall kid, pressed into his side with an endearingly shy smile, and Ten had ditched to dance with his older friends. So he was both bored, and lonely.

The upbeat vocals and EDM background instrumental finished with a loud crash that boomed through the speakers and rattled the room of shouting, dancing, laughing teenagers. Hendery groaned inwardly, bracing himself. But instead of another trashy pop song, a slow, piano melody flowed through the gymnasium and soothed Hendery’s abused eardrums.

Simultaneously, the lights all dimmed and shifted to cooler tones while kids hurried around in the dark, grabbing their dates and friends for the slow dance.

Ten was in front of him in the next second with a hand extended and a pleasant smile inviting him to dance.

Despite himself, he winced.

“O-oh, Ten, I don’t really, um, dance-”

“Then just follow my lead,” he said, taking Hendery’s hands in his and pulling him to his feet. He guided the younger into the mass of slowly swaying and twirling teens, pulling Hendery into his arms in one smooth motion.

Ten maneuvered Hendery’s hands to his shoulders and rested his own lightly on Hendery’s waist. Hendery’s breath caught in his throat and heat rose in his face. “You good?”

The younger could only gulp and nod, mouth dry and heart thundering.

“Good.” Ten pulled Hendery closer by the waist until barely a sliver of space remained between their bodies. He lead the younger, stepping slowly in a simple pattern and swayed to the gentle lyrics.

It was so close, so intimate and exactly everything Hendery had wanted with Ten. He could feel all of Ten through the dance.

And he loved it.

He loved being held so incredibly close to Ten. He loved hearing Ten’s breath so close to his face. He loved feeling as if Ten liked him the same way he did.

“I was waiting for you to ask me, you know,” Ten whispered quietly, lifting his lips closer to Hendery’s ear to be heard over the music and conversation of others. But the background noise had been blocked out by them both as they fell into their own world, together. The younger boy shivered at the feeling of Ten’s warm breath puffing gently over the slightly moist skin of his neck.

“Y-you were?”

“Don’t act so surprised,” he chuckled gently, deepening blush visible even under the dim lights, “you’re hot and cute and funny and smart… I was bound to fall at some time.”

Hendery was speechless. “You- you’re not joking?”

Ten shook his head, an infinitesimal jerk to the side but it was the only thing Hendery could see.

His cheeks began to feel sore from how hard he was smiling and the rest of the world fell away completely. “I- okay! Th-that’s c-cool,” he stuttered, voice strained and wavering.

Ten tightened his grip on Hendery’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another and leaned his face in until their noses brushed and their breaths mingled.

“Very cool indeed.” With a tilt of his head, he sealed their lips together, hand smoothly slipping up to tangle in Hendery’s hair, prompting the younger to snap out of his paralyzed daze with a teasing tug on the soft, black locks.

His entire body buzzed with a new energy and he let himself melt into Ten’s gentle touch, pliantly following Ten’s lead and letting a timid hand trace up the side of his neck, just barely brushing his jaw as the older boy deepened the kiss. Ten began playfully nipping at Hendery’s lower lip and swiping his tongue teasingly over the seam.

The music and other noises around him had been completely blocked from his consciousness and every shred of his attention was glued on Ten as he pulled back only to swoop back in for another taste of the sophomore’s lips. Hendery did his best to keep up, starting to chase Ten whenever he pulled away and let his hand rest more firmly against Ten’s jaw as they playfully went back and forth between kissing languidly and giggling to themselves, caught up in their own little world.

And maybe that night Hendery’s top three buttons had come undone somewhere behind the bleachers outside under the glowing moon, and a deep, red mark had been stamped into the supple skin of his neck, showing very prominently the next morning despite the layers of makeup slathered over. And maybe Ten sported a very similar bruise on his own neck, only with company that was scattered down his chest and torso.

And maybe Hendery would always cherish the memories made from that night and the others that followed closely as a result from it.

But that was just between the two of them. Between him and Ten.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And if you hurt me_  
_That's okay baby, only words bleed_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won’t ever let you go_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tears stream. But they’re hot now. Angry. Frustrated. Regretful.

He shoots up, wiping angrily at his eyes and flips up his hood, shoving the picture away into his pocket.

Johnny had lied. He’s sick of waiting and stands, storming off as a light shower begins to pick up.

That’s where the happy memories end.

They lived their happiest in the three and a half months following the Formal, going out, sharing stories and secrets, laughing and smiling together.

But their relationship collapsed not long after.

He hates himself still.

It was his fault after all, right?

He thinks (tries not to) of how Ten had been right all along. He’d admitted to that long ago but still feels a sharp pain in his chest when he thinks of it again.

Ten had been right. He should’ve listened from the start.

It was all his fault.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Wait for me to come home_  
_Wait for me to come home_  
_Wait for me to come home_  
_Wait for me to come home_

 

 

 

 

 

 

The rage and frustration boiling in his veins was beyond his control and he couldn’t remember thinking when he stormed up and socked the kid square in the jaw.

They’d fucked up more and more recently and it had reached a point where their trust was too strained for either to be happy.

The root cause? Hendery had never figured it out.

But he knew for sure that he was the one who’d lit the match that sparked the fuse.

“Hendery!?? What the fuck?!?” Ten had cried, pure outrage and disbelief twisting his face.

He hadn’t heard if Ten had said any more. “Scram you bitchass punk,” he spat at the boy, who was gone in a flash but not without sending Ten a very irritated and confused glare.

Hendery turned to face Ten and immediately felt his heart freeze, drop into his stomach and his blood run cold.

“What the fuck?!??” Ten hollered, roughly shoving Hendery. The younger boy only became more upset though, boiling blood coursing through his veins once more.

“What do you mean what the fuck?? He was totally trying to come into you!” He defended, getting in Ten’s face, but let himself be shoved once more by the livid senior.

“Jesus fucking christ you’re so immature! I knew this was a terrible idea!” He was shouting at the top of his lungs, drawing the attention of the few scattered souls still wandering the halls after school, but it didn’t matter.

“He-”

“ _Sicheng_ didn’t fucking do _anything_  you asshole! You don’t fucking dictate who I can and can’t talk to! It’s my life to live!”

“Ten, I’m just trying to look out for you-”

“I don’t need you to! Stop fucking smothering me, you dick!”

“Ten I care about you! Your life is a big part of mine, I just want to make sure-”

He’d felt his heart break before the words were said.

“Not anymore. Our lives won’t be connected in any way anymore,” he hissed, eyes glistening and cheeks flaming.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh, you can fit me_  
_Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen_  
_Next to your heartbeat where I should be_  
_Keep it deep within your soul_

 

 

 

 

 

 

He barely flinches when a bus screeches by, horn blaring while he dashes across the street directly in front of the driver.

His vision is blurred by the tears and rain. His mind is clouded by the memories.

He’d trusted Ten would be willing to repair what had been broken.

God, he’d been a fool yet again and let his emotions get the better of him.

Of course Ten wanted nothing to do with such an immature bastard who was pathetic enough to still love him after two years.

Alone on the floor next to his bed, his tears flow freely and he finally falls quiet for the night, clutching the soaked polaroid to his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_And if you hurt me_  
_Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed_  
_Inside these pages you just hold me_  
_And I won’t ever let you go_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ten sprints off of the bus, hastily adjusting his backpack to yank up his hood in a vain attempt to shield himself from the heavily pouring rain.

He’d seen the person run out in front of the bus and can only hope that it wasn’t who he thinks it was.

He runs faster than he has in years, coat tails flying through the air behind him and pants gradually becoming soaked with each splash through another puddle as he tears through the park.

Desperately, he spins around, eyes searching frantically through the downpour and his now soaked bangs that hang limply in front of his eyes.

“Hendery!”

There’s no reply except for the echo of his own voice off the brick buildings in the vicinity.

“Hendery!” He tries again, continually spinning and checking every space in the abandoned park.

His heart is thundering louder than the cracks of lightning and he can’t think through the violently swirling thoughts in his own mind.

He’s hit with a deep, sharp sensation in his gut as he realizes he’s too late and sinks helplessly to the ground.

 

 

 

 

 

_When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me_  
_Under the lamppost back on Sixth street_  
_Hearing you whisper through the phone_  
_"Wait for me to come home"_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed please leave comments!


End file.
